Darkest Violet
by Firestarfan1010
Summary: Their has ben piece for moons but now a evull villain thretens tha forest! Will Dreamfeather bee able to safe her home? Im bad at summarys but the story is gud lol
1. Prolouge

Hi guyz! Omg ive never writen one of these be4 but im so exsited! Be nice! No flamerz alowed. :(

Now without further a do…

Tigerstar: say it now

Me: no *crosses arms*

Tiggerstar: *grabs chainsaw* SAY IT!  
Me: OKAY OKAY I DONT OWN WARRIORS ERIN HUNTER DOES!1!

It was a dark and stormy night wen dreamkit, dragonkit, and daintykit were borned. But it wasnt just the weather and sky that was dark. It was the situation to cus shimmerleaf died with her last gasping breathe after the kits were born. Eggplash, theyre father, was griefing.

"My beautiful mat. How could this hapen to her!?" he cryed. He was so sad! "I hate these kits its all there fault this happened. He yowled loudly and left the den.

Stillpool, the med cat sighed with grieving. She couldnt safe shimmerleaf. She loked over the kits and then her eyes catched dreamkits eyes and her eyes flashed. Then she seen a cat with stars in his fur like the sky!

"Oh my starclan who r u!?" she asked.

"There is a prophecy." he said only

"To calm the violent soul, violets take lead role.  
As busy bees take flight, lakes seek greater might.

When eyes begin to roam, dreams will save your home." he told her and then disappeaed (Mah sista wrote the prophecy 4 meeee thx so much emmy!)

"WHAT DOES IT MEAN?" she screamed!

But their was no anser. He was gone.

I hop you liked it! I spend lots of time righting it! Plz revew nicely! :D :) morgan youll be in it soon hehe i dint forgot u!

next chapter wil be longer i promis!


	2. Shadeclan

Alot of u sed that my spelling wus bad so I edited this time! But you don have to be so mean about it D: I worked relly hard on this okay?!

Dreampaw gaped as she wok up from a bad dream. She looked around with fear but the only thing she saw was the other aprentics sleping around her.

"drempaw wak up we have to go on a patral!" called her mantor from outside the den. "Okay i am coming Jasperfall!" drempaw said as she blinked her big violet eyes in tiredness"

Her mentor was the coolest best mentor there was. Jasperfall was so brave! "Wat are we doing today" she ask him with excidment

"We are gunna go to the shadeClan border" he says "so you have to be rlly careful"

"ohmg No but ShadeClan is So Evul!" dreampaw yelled while shaking in fear.

"That is why we have to check the bordar dreampaw" Jasperfall whispared. "We got to make sure they r not bein on our terratory!"

Okay then sed drempaw.

Then they walk all the way too tha border! When they got they're dreamPaw's paws were hurting lots. "My paws r sore" she complained to jasparfall

"shh we r here" sed jasperfall.

THe deputy gived her a mean look. "Be quit drempaw" he said meanly.

Dreampaw didnt lick Brownstrip the daputy. He wusnt nice to her and her freinds. Jasperfall would be a much better deputy she thinked but didnt say it. "I smell a shadeclan cat" jasperfall sayed, being really quiet so even dreampaw almost didnt hear him.

She sniffed the air, n then she smelled it to! it was like rotted egg. 'O no a shadclan cat wat do we doooo?" she tired to to be as quite as jasparfal had been.

Suddenly they're was a big cat in front uv her! It was big and it's fur was realy spiky looking. he looked in her violet eyes and sed "u look tastey' he had sharp teath that looked like they wood bit here and they had lots of drool comin form them.

Then jasperfall jump on the sadeclan cat! "Ill sav u drempaw!" he yoloed. The big cat tried to shak him of but couldnt do it! 'U r So Brav Jasparfall!" Dream[aw said dreamily.

She seen Brownstirp n he looekd scard. There was two big cats facing him n they had rlly sharp claws n teeths. She runned to save him like jesperfall had seaved her but be4 she cold there wus another cat in front off her! This one was smaller tho so she wasnt as scard as be4. She hissed at the other cat n he growed at her. His fur went all spiky. He was kinda cute tho… No Drampaw! She thoughted. he is a shadcln cat u cannot lik him! She claw him on his sid n he shouted very loud. "Gud job drempaw" sed Jasperfall. She was so happy she mad jasperfall proud off her! She clawed the cat again and he wus bledding. 'Nooooo u hurt me' he yeled and runned of.

drempaw was so happy she had won a fight! But oh no! Brownstiep was stil in trubl! She runned to fight 1 of the cats he was fiting. She jumped on its back like jasperfall did and it yelled but not as loud as the small cat had. The oter cat figting brownstrop was clawing his throat. browstrip yelled 4 help but he was bledding so much. The other cat bit him n he colapsd. 'Brownstirp!" she yold. "No'! He looked relly hurt. She bit the cat she was fighting n he ranned away, then jumped at teh cat who had hurted brownsriep. "U hurt brownstriep'! She said when she was crying. She wsa rely strong suddenly becuse off her angr. She knocd the big cat over n he trid to get back up but she scrached his side n hi s paws so he culdnt. she wus abot to kill him wit her angryness but jasperfall stoped her. "Don't kill him dreampaw cuz the warrior says to not kill" he said. "But he hurt brownstrop! She yelled her big vilet eyes filled with tears.

'Yes i know but now he is hurt too and wont com bak" japerfall said smartly. He new so much!"

"Okey jasperfol" she said sadly and stopped bein angry. The oter cat ran away from them. All the sahdecaln cats were gone now so they went back too the camp. They took brownsteip to the medcine cat but she sed that he was hurt to bad and would die.

'Nooooo u have to do sumthing!" she yeled at stillpool 'He cant die hes the dapeuty!"

Stilpol looked at her sadly 'he lost to much blood' she told her.

Then Brownstriep died. 'Who will be depauy now' she asked jasperfall.

"Valient star will tell us soon' he told her. "I am going to tell her about wat happeden on the patrol now" he went away to tell him that so dermpaw went to get a mouse from the freshkill pile.

"Every1 gather around!" dreampaw herd vailientstar yodel across camp. Omg what is he going to do!1! Thinked dreampaw. Drempaw waked over to gather wit everyone. Valientstar locked sad but strong. He says with a bow of his head, "we hafe losed our deputy brownstrip today. It is a dark day. But we half to stay strung!" he paused and sighed. "I am going to name a new depaty 2day!"

Valientstar smiled at jesperfall. "Jasperfell, u have shown braveness and smartness and have surved us well. You will be our new depaty." every1 chered!1! Drempaw was so happy her eyes sparkled with happyness. Her hart felt so warm. Jasperfall was sooo hansome and strang and brave and amazing warrior! She wuz exited.

"Drempaw. Step forward." valientstar says. Oh my starclan! Drempaw thought. She didnt no what was gonna happen. "Drempaw u show so much strength 2day. U are an amazing fiter. Becuz of ur bravery, i am makeing u a warior today. From today on, u will be nown as dreamfeather! Every1 cheered for her. She wuz in astonishment and so proud!

"You dont deserve to be warrior" a voice suddenly sayed behind her. It was her dad eggsplash! Sadness filed her eyes and tears spilled over. He wuz never happy for her!

She cryed and ran out of camp! She culdnt handle this! As she runed off she sang to comfort her "i walk a lonly road.. The only 1 i ever known.. On the bolevard of broken dreams.." she singed sadly. (get it? Cuz her nam is dreamfeater?!)

She was so cot up in signign she didnt realized she was at the shadeclan border! Oh no! And there was a cat theyre to!

"Ur the cat i fited today!" she exclaim!

"Oh hi im not here to fite. I just com here to think." he sayed, his red eyes glowing in the moonlite like a handsome fire. "Im crowpaw"

"Im dremfeather. I dont want to fite either. Im just sad. My dad say i shouldnt be a warior. Hes always men" she explain

"Oh" crowpaw says atractively "i think u do becuz u fite so good today. U were amazing. Ive never met some1 so brave and strung!" she felt butterflies in her stomack.

"Thank u" she said shlyly.

They talk fur only a bit more but then a voice says "crowpaw!"

"Oh my mentor brokensoul is looking for me! I haf to go! It was so gud talking to u. Rember ur grate!" he runed off.

Dreamfeather felt much better. She was guna be a grate warior! So she walked back to camp happily.

I just realised that i hvnt posted aligences yet! I'll do that before teh next chapter!


	3. Alegences!

heres teh alligneces! morgan helped me 2 mak them, thank u morgan!

LIGHTNINGCLAN

Leader - ValiantStar - brave, golden tom with goldon eyes

Deputy - Jasperfall- hansome Blue gray tom with brown eyes. (Aprentice - Dreampaw)

Medecine Cat: Stillpool- Blue-grey she-cat wth blue eyes.

Warriors:

Eggsplash - mean golden and white tom with yellow eyes

Cometheart-fiery brown-red tomcat with yelow eyes

Bumblebee - yellow tom with black stripes and amber eyes (Aprentice - Dragonpaw

Beebreeze - black she-cat with yellow strips and violet eyes (Aprentice - Thickpaw)

Stonefang- Tough stubborn large tom wit dark grey fur + yellow eyes.

willowtail- Blueish-gray she-cat with amber eyes

Boobyfur - black and white she-cat with blue eyes (Like the bird not the icky thing u sickos!)

MoonShine - silver and white shecat with blu eyes (Apprentice is Daintypaw)

Twoface: friendly, very nice tortoiseshell she-cat with half a black face and half orange and green eyes.

wildflower - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Dreamfeather) - Beautiful, light grey she-cat with soft, feathery fur with stunning Violet eyes.

Aprentices

Dragonpaw - golden shecat with amber eyes

daintypa- Young tiny blueish gray she-cat with brown eyes.

Thickpaw- Brown tom with thick fur and blue eyes.

Lakepaw- - very pretty Tortoiseshell she-cat with violet eyes (see morgan it's you!)

Queens:

PetalFoot: whit she-cat with yellow eyes

Kits:

Icekit - White she-cat with yellow eyes

whitekit: White tom wit green eyes.

Darkkit Black she-cat with green eyes

NightKit Black tom with yellow eyes

Elders

Solumngaze - dark gray tom with sad blue eyes

elderberry- skinny black she-cat with purple tinged fur and green eyes

Sreamclan

Leader Fishstar - sleek, pale, scaly looking tom with green eyes

Deputy - Silverfish - -silver she-cat with blue eyes.

Medicine Cat - Poolsplash- blue she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors:

Amberscale - a golden-furred she-cat with green eyes

samonwhisker- red tom with yellow eyes (apprentice - troutpaw).

Guppyface - small blue she-cat with gray eyes (Aprentice - Minnowpaw)

Carppelt - lazy brown tomcat with blue eyes  
tricklestream - pale gray she-cat with green eyes (Apprentice - Newtpaw)

OtterFang -big and dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Eelstrip skinny silver tom with green eyes

Apprentices:

Troutpaw - golden tom with amber eyes

Minowpaw - tiny red shecat with amber eyes)\

NewtPaw - speckled gray-brown tom with green eyes

Queens:

watershine - sleek white she-cat with green eyes

Kinkytail - blue she-cat with lots of kinks (in her fur)

Kits:

Redkit (Redfish) - red tomcat with green eyes

Bluekit (Bluefish) - blue tom with green eyes

Elders:

PikeFang-grumpy, frail brown tom with yellow eyes

breaze clan

Leader - RunningStar - skinny, long-legs black she-cat with green eyes.

Deputy - Quickstep - fast brown she-cat wit amber eyes

Medicine Cat - Swiftherb - quick white tom with blue eyes

Warriors:

Graybounce- Energetic dark grey tom with amber eyes.  
Heatherleg pale brown tabby she-cat with purple eyes (aprentice - -Flihgtpaw)  
gorseruner - bright ginger tom cat wth green eyes.  
Rabbitleap - brown and white she-cat with blue eyes (Apprentice - Medowpaw)  
Flyshine - pale gray tom with green eyes  
Oatear - Gray brown tom with amber eyes (Apprentice - Pricklepaw)  
SmallPuddle tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices:  
Medowpaw is a cream shecat with green eyes

Flightpaw- black tom cat with amber eyes.

Pricklepaw ginger tom with green eyes.

Queens:

Windsteak - brown she-cat with a white streack and blue eyes  
Paleflower - pale gray she-cat with green eyes

Kits:

Onekit - only kit of the litter, brown tom .

Harekit - gray tom with green eyes.  
Morningkit tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Elders:

Fluffyflight - elderly fluffy white and gray she-cat with gray eyes

Lepardspots - old spotted brown tom with blue eyes

SHADECLAN

Leader - DeathStar - black she-cat with green eyes

Deputy - Nightshade gray and white she-cat with blue eyes (apprentice - Scarpaw)

Medicine Cat - Lostheart - sickly pale brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Warriors:  
Bloodstrike - dark red tom with amber eyes (Apprentice is nocturnalpaw)

BoneFang- black she-cat with a white bone-shaped marking on face and blue eyes  
Silentglare - silver she-cat with green eyes, she can't talk

Brokensoul - scarred dark brown tabby with amber eyes (Apprentice - CrowPaw)  
Missingeye-a brown and white tomcat with a missing eye (Apprentice is Chillpaw)

GoreFlower - black and red she-cat + green eyes

Frozenbreath - silver and white tom with blue eyes (Apprentice is drkpaw).

Apprentices:

Crowpaw - strong, handsome black tom with red eyes.  
DarkPaw - tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes (Crow's sister)

Scarpaw - scarred cream tom with green eyes

chillpaw - randomly pure white tom with blue eyes  
Nocturnalpaw-black and silver she-cat with blue eyes

Queens:

Crimsonpath - dark ginger she-cat with orange eyes (Mother of Brokensoul's kits - Bladekit and Fiercekit)

Ruinsky mottled gray she-cat with amber eyes (Also expecting Brokensoul's kits)

Kits

Bladekit - dark brown tabby she-cat with orange eyes

FierceKit -dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Elders:

Witheredface - skinny pale gray tom with green eyes, very ugly

I hop u liked them! ill prolly put chapter 2 up later today! pls review nicely guys this took a long time!


	4. The warning

this is mi 1st storie so pls be nice to me! I'm working hard an tryin to spel gud and I'm editing now. Thank u to Ponybird for bein nic because Moon Is a gud name. That oter reviewir wuz being a hater!

this chapter is kinda short cuz i wanted 2 get it out more quickly! ill try to make teh next 1 longerrrrr :D

* * *

The lite shined into the warriers den and onto dremfeathers face waking her up. She blink her violet eyes open and yawn locking around. She wasnot so used to bein in tis den yet. She has just barely become aprentice like a week ago and then just a couple days ago she becomes a warior! But she new she deserved it. She was a gud fiter and proofed herselve to her clan and leder.

"Every cat gather!" she herd a yodel from her leder! She springed up and paddled out of tha den wit every1 else who was just sleping. All the cats went in a circle and sat to listen.

"Today lakekit (LOOK MORGAN THEIR U R LOL xD) will be a aprentice! She is now lakepaw and her menter is stonefang!" the leder said. Lakepaw liked stonefang shoulder and then every one chered for them and screamed and then the ceremony was done.

"We r going on patrol" sayed stonefang coming up to dremfeather. "Lakepaw is coming 2 and beebreeze."

"K" said dreamfeather. she was exsisted to go on patrol.

"Um can daintypaw com to?" ask lakepaw locking at dremfeather's sister sister, daintypaw, and lakepaw always want to spend time together.

"Not today" said stonefang making lakepew look a bit sad but then they all left.

Dreamfeather got in front of stonfang, lakepaw, and beebreze as they walked. She was a strung fiter and smart so she want to keep every1 safe and she led the patrol. Suddenly she smell something familiar! It was a handsome smell she knew. OMG CROWPAW! She thought. WHAT IS HE DOING HERE.

"I smell a mouse!" dreamfeather screamed! "I will go catch it for the clan bcuz we dont have much fod today yet! Go a head!" everyone keep walking and she dashed off.

She spotted crowpaws red eyes in the bushes! "Wat r u doing here!?" she hised stressedly. She didnt want him to get caught!

"I need to tel u something importent!" he whispered. "Shadeclan is goin to atack and fite ur clan! Deathstar wuz talking with nightshade and my mentor brokensoul and they decided they want moor teritory!" he cryed. "I didnt want u 2 get hurt!"

OH MY STARCLAN. Thought dreamfeather. I have to warn my clan b4 its too late!

Arent u glad i put u in morgan? I told u i would xD hop u like it!

Wat will happn next?! Stay tuned 4 teh next chapter!


End file.
